


Happy End

by chellygelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellygelly/pseuds/chellygelly
Summary: "It was as if God heard my plea and gave me a moment. The moment I saw a flurry of skirts and saw you stand a few feet in front of me, everything else -- the sound, the people, the lighting, ceased to exist. All my senses were focused on you and you alone. Nothing seemed to matter as my eyes locked with yours as you stood in your wedding dress, your eyes softening as you tilted your head to the side as you slowly stretched out your hand to me with that small smile on your face that I knew so well."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kagami Taiga/Original Female Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me as I listened to the song **Happy End** by back number. I decided to take a stab at writing a one shot fic. This story was inspired from the song and it really is nice. Try listening to it while reading this fic to add more to the feels. :) 
> 
> No worries, this is a different universe from my ongoing fic Find You. :) I just wanted to write something today as I was thinking of how to plot out the story for Find You. 
> 
> Sorry for this. Enjoy! :D (ps: the entire content is still for updating. Lots of gaps and grammatical errors urgh since I was writing on the fly along w my emotions)

This is ridiculous. 

Everything was decorated in white, light blue, and pink. 

Laces adorning each corner, the arcs decorated in white flowers of different kinds, the floor scattered with pink rose petals, the chairs adorned with white, light blue, and pink laces, the center aisle laid a red velvet carpet extending from the stairs of the platform to the opening at the floral arc at the end of the garden that served as an entrance. Everybody was seated in seats assigned to them, which includes me as I sat beside old folks that we all have come to love and treasure. The day was as clear as it could get--- not too sunny, not too cloudy, just enough for everything to be perfectly illuminated. The atmosphere was pregnant with anticipation and joy, complementing the brightness of the surroundings’ motif. Everything in pink, light blue, and white hues signified blessedness, joy, and the sacredness of the event. 

It was mocking me of the extreme loss that I have gained today. How irksome. 

I could hear the sound of the children’s laughter and the casual chatter of people reside ever so slowly as I saw everybody stood and looked behind to where the floral arc was and then the music began to start. The sweetness of the melody took my eyes to the back where you stood, hand in hand with your father. 

My breath stopped and everything moved slowly.

There by the floral arc you stood, dressed in a pristine white dress, with a veil covering your face but not enough for us to be able catch a glimpse of your face. I have seen you in all your beautiful glory, but those times paled in comparison to how beautiful you looked today. As I watched you start to walk towards the front, I couldn't help but watch the change in your expression; first nervousness, another breath and you started to calm down, your eyes starting to glow with joy and glisten with love as you focused your stare towards the front; towards a new future, towards the man whom you’d be spending your every days with. 

I watched you walk towards the altar, slowly approaching the two-toned red headed man who stood in a crisp back suit whose eyes glowed with proudness, possession, and admiration towards you. As I watched the silent communication of the stares that happened between the two of you, I couldn’t help but feel the immense pang of hurt and regret. 

As I watched you walk down the aisle, I couldn’t help but wish that it was me who was waiting for you there at the end. That it was I whom you would be sharing your every moments with after this ceremony. 

God, how I badly wished it was me. 

Each step you took away from me enumerated the moments I valued most with you. Moments where you would open your eyes beside me, moments where I would watch you laugh, the sides of your eyes crinkle from the joy of something, moments your eyes would soften when you looked at me, moments when your touch was all I could ever feel, all I could remember. Moments where I felt the warmth of your lips. Moments where I could feel your warmth on me as I held you close. 

Moments when you were still mine.

Your hand finally reached his outstretched ones as he guided you beside him and your special moment started at the same time my doom had. I wanted to yell ‘stop!’, do something to disrupt the peace, but I know they’ll be moot so I had no other choice but to watch. I watched, both of your backs, facing the reverend as you both took your vows of love and companionship, as you both placed in the proof of everything else, emphasizing the finality of it all and the sealing of my pain, I knew there’s no going back no longer. It hurt, yet I couldn’t do anything.

I finally and indubitably lost you the moment you smiled and tearfully said “I do.” 

The day began to be a blur after I painfully watched him kiss you, sealing everything in, closing every opportunity for me to get you back. 

I didn’t know how, but I found myself watching at the back of the room of the reception as everybody celebrated your new milestone in life. 

Everybody approached the both of you to offer their felicitations. I knew sooner or later we’d have to face each other today, yet I wasn’t ready. Every pain that I felt was too raw, the regret too fresh and alive for me to be able to pretend that I was happy for you when I know to myself that I wish this was all a bad dream and that you’ll grab my hand and plead for me to whisk you away from all of this.

Yet, this isn’t a dream, is it? 

Continuing my insightful observations, I watched you move to everybody as you smiled and greeted them. I watched you smile for photos that were taken with the dozens of guests you invited to this event.I watched your eyes tear up as you giggled with Satsuki as she made her maid of honor speech. I watched you embrace the Generation of Miracles as they greeted you and gave you congratulatory gifts. I watched you dance with him, with your parents, and with everybody else. I watched you grow happier, glow and become lovlier every minute that passed by. The happier you got, the more beautiful you became and it hurt. 

It hurt because the joy that your eyes carried now was something that I was unable to do. It hurt because the love and joy of your glance was not for me, but for him. However, no matter how it hurt, my eyes couldn’t look away from you. No matter how many distractions, the number of people who approached me for an inquiry or a simple conversation, my eyes would always land and find you. 

As it always had done. As it always will. 

Time passed by and everything turned mellow as they all bothered with themselves, communicating and interacting through talking or dancing. The lights dimmed as everybody enjoyed the music that permeated the venue and just did what they could. Yet, I still stood here, waiting and hoping. Hoping that maybe, you’d sort me out, look for me among the crowd. 

It was as if God heard my plea and gave me a moment. The moment I saw a flurry of skirts and saw you stand a few feet in front of me, everything else -- the sound, the people, the lighting, ceased to exist. All my senses were focused on you and you alone. Nothing seemed to matter as my eyes locked with yours as you stood in your wedding dress, your eyes softening as you tilted your head to the side as you slowly stretched out your hand to me with that small smile on your face that I knew so well. 

I didn’t need any other coercion and I felt my feet walk towards you. I reached out to your hand as you slowly pulled me to the dancefloor and placed both of your hands on my shoulders as we slowly moved to the beat that I could no longer hear, and I could not recognize. I followed your lead as I silently stared at your upturned face. 

Watching you smile, feeling your nearness and warmth, made me feel dizzy. I could get drunk on you and I wouldn’t regret it. I just wanted to be enveloped in the comfort that your small stature made me feel. We both said nothing as we moved slowly with the beat of the music, the people around us didn’t matter, and I allowed myself to be selfish just this once… just for now; to treasure this dance which I knew was the only time I could ever hold you like this close again. 

With that realization I started to remember again all the times I spent with you, but this time in much more detail as you voiced them out to me one by one; Moments where you would open your eyes beside me as you, Satsuki, and I spent a slumber party together during our youthful years. Moments where I would watch you laugh as you hung out with the gang, or at something they teased at me while holding his hand, the sides of your eyes crinkle from the joy of something. Moments your eyes would soften when you looked at me when you would try and pull me out of my reverie to go and practice or when we’re just talking about things at random. Moments when your touch was all I could ever feel, all I could remember in moments you would pull me out of the house to shop or just friendly touches. Moments where I felt the warmth of your lips as you kissed my forehead for comfort every time I felt nervous for everything, or a friendly peck on the cheek. Moments where I could feel your warmth on me as I held you close when you offered a friendly comfort to a lost cause like me. 

We started to smile as we both reminisced about the moments that the both of us shared throughout the years we have known each other; moments that were secretly, intimately dear to me… yet to you it was simply a flurry of special moments with your dearest best friend. 

Wave after wave of pain, frustration, and desperation came to me as I watched you smile up at me. I could feel my throat close in, my eyes blur as I remember moments when you said those three words to me, so innocently, and so naturally, as if it came second to your everyday language. I remembered every moment you said them: through the joyful victory on my games, the simple teasing between friends, and the moments of reminder that you cared so much about me. I remembered you saying them over and over again ever since we knew each other up until now. 

I remembered them and heard you say them, yet I never said it back. 

Emotions overwhelm me as I pulled you close to me in an embrace that I knew would be the last time. Emotions tear up at my skin raw as I could feel my eyes moisten and I shut them close as I inhale your scent and bury my face on your shoulder and I held you as tightly as I could so that I can find some semblance of balance as I feel unsteady with all these emotions that I am feeling at this moment. I wanted to anchor myself to you against all these things that I was unaccustomed of feeling. Ever so softly, these emotions ignited in me a will to speak up and tell you what you needed to know. The softness of it will slowly increase; getting louder and much more demanding, turning the simple desire to say turn it to an urgency. These damned emotions made me want to whisper the three words I longed to tell you; the words I felt so strongly for you all these years; the words that I know you’d always say to me yet carried a different weight and meaning that it did with mine. 

The words you’d only dedicate and ardently say to him and never, ever to me. 

‘I love you.’ 

I could feel your body freeze to a stop when I whispered that as you absorbed what you just heard and then your body slowly softened under my grasp as understanding dawned on you and I felt you hold me tighter, your hands slowly combing through my hair, a comforting gesture you always did. We were both silent as if the two of us were basking on the aftermath of what I just confessed. And then as if a breeze blew on my ear, I heard your soft response. 

‘I know.’ 

Those two words you mumbled as you held me closer as we danced was the final blow in realizing that you will never be mine. That you have never been, and never will be. 

I had already missed that chance. It was now too late.

I pulled away from you and stared into your eyes, searching for answers beneath that statement, but all I could see was your stare, so forgiving, so full of love and relief, tears slowly flowing to the side of your face as you slowly nodded. And I needed nothing anymore. You knew that an apology won’t make everything alright. You knew that there were no words needed to be said but that at this point. You knew all this time, you waited all those years, yet I let you slip away from me. I let you go and I know it was the biggest loss and mistake I ever made. Yet you found relief in my admittance because you knew by saying this it would set me free and lessen the burden of the pain you cannot bear with me. I smiled and nodded. 

There’s no other way for me out of this but to accept. I have completely lost this battle even before I realized I needed to fight. 

You laughed. 

At that moment, I felt a hand softly clap my shoulder and found that it was him. Our time is finally over. He nodded a greeting toward me, shook my hand and extended his hand towards you. You smiled so greatly up at him as I loosened my grip on you and he once again, took you away from me. Your hand was with his as the other slowly pulled away from mine. I watched our hands slowly separate feeling the anguish and loss envelop my senses once again. 

This is it. 

You took one more glance back at me and I shook my head, signalling you to not worry about me. It still hurts, but I know I have to accept it. I have to let you go now. 

I continued to watch you step up the platform and turn your back as you prepared to throw your bouquet to the ladies who were waiting excitedly for the throw. You threw the flowers as high as you could, chaos erupted within seconds as everybody panicked and was anticipating who would be able to catch the next blessing of marriage. 

I watched you over and over as I engraved in the memory of the state of happiness I finally saw you in. This was you at your happiest moment and I realized that as somebody you have been with for such a long time, I have no right to burden you with emotions that I kept hidden for such a long time. 

As you stared back at him with all the love in the world, and as he leaned in to capture your lips to his, I finally felt myself let go; not completely, but the willingness was finally there. I saw you lean against him as you joyfully watched our friends fight over the flower and your eyes started to search the crowd and finally landed on mine. 

Your stare was soft, loving, and grateful. I couldn’t help but smile back. Our silent communication continued as you finally opened your mouth and mouthed a statement that meant a lot of things, yet said simply enough for me to understand.

‘Thank you.’

And that’s when I knew.

Even if I couldn’t love you the way he did and even if you didn’t love me the way you loved him, I was still someone special to you and that was enough.


End file.
